The present invention relates generally to wireless devices and, more particularly, to a customizable wireless device having stackable modules.
Wireless devices such as wireless phones include various components for performing different functions. The components are combined together in a housing to enable the wireless device to function properly. For instance, typical wireless phones include a keypad, a display, a battery and other components which are combined within a housing to enable the phones to work properly. Typically, wireless devices are mass produced and each set of mass produced wireless devices includes the same components. The components are chosen by designers based on their function, performance, cost, durability, and the like.
For some users, the cost and features of mass produced wireless devices are satisfactory. However, a problem with this approach is that many users desire different or custom features of their wireless devices. For example, some users may desire a large memory, a large battery, and minimal software. Other users may desire a large memory, a small battery, and sophisticated software. Further, other users may desire a small memory, a large battery, and minimal software. As the number of wireless device features increase the number of user permutations increase accordingly. It is not feasible to produce wireless devices having all of the different combinations of features to satisfy the unique needs of all users. As a result, wireless devices are manufactured to satisfy the majority of the needs of the majority of the users. A problem with this approach is that mass produced wireless devices satisfy all of the needs of only a small minority of the users.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a customizable wireless device having stackable modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a customizable wireless device such as a wireless telephone having stackable modules which can be fastened together in a variety of configurations tailored to meet individual needs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a customizable wireless device such as a wireless telephone having stackable modules which modularize functions of the wireless device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a customizable wireless device such as a wireless telephone having stackable modules in which each module includes communications and power bus contacts.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a wireless device such as a wireless telephone having a plurality of stackable modules. Each of the modules provides an independent wireless device function. Each of the modules is connected to at least one of the other modules. Preferably, each of the modules includes a communications contact connected to a communications contact of at least one of the other modules. Each of the modules includes a power bus contact connected to a power bus contact of at least one of the other modules. The modules include a memory module, a flash memory module, a read only memory (ROM) module, a random access memory (RAM) module, a central processing unit (CPU) module, a display module, a keypad module, a transceiver module, a battery module, and a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver module. Each of the modules includes keying patterns to ensure that the modules are stacked and connected together in a proper order.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method of making a wireless device. The method includes providing a plurality of stackable modules each providing independent wireless device functions. Keying patterns are then made on the modules. Each of the modules is then stacked onto at least one of the other modules using the keying patterns to ensure that the modules are stacked and connected together in a proper order.
The advantages associated with the customizable wireless device of the present invention are numerous. For instance, the stackable modules can be connected together to be tailored to meet the needs of individual users. This enables the wireless device to be flexible in meeting individual needs. For example, one user may customize the wireless device by incorporating large memory modules and a fast CPU module. Another user may customize the wireless device by incorporating a desired display module and a desired keypad module.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying in connection with the accompanying drawings.